Mitsune Konno
A sly and opportunistic young woman, Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno is a close friend to Naru Narusegawa and one of the first of the Hinata Residents to live at the Hinata House. Describing herself as a freelance writer, Mitsune prefers to lead a relaxed lifestyle, drinking sake and gambling on horses. She tends to cause mischief when she finds herself lacking in entertainment. Appearance Most commonly described as a free-loader, Mitsune always looks out for herself and her own interests first, however, she does care about her fellow tenants and knows when not to take things too far. Considerably the most flirtatious of the older girls, Kitsune is also the bustiest in the household, her bust being second only to Mutsumi Otohime in size, and is unafraid of using her charms to get what she wants. Her nickname comes from a combination of her first and last names, and the fact that she hardly ever fully opens both eyes at the same time (mostly when she is surprised). As a result, she has a perpetually fox-like, vulpine expression. The nickname is reinforced due to her nature as a practical joker and troublemaker; her mission in life seems to be to ensure that things never get too dull or those around her too complacent. She also seems to have a weakness for alcohol. But in spite of these traits, Mitsune seems to be regarded as the "big sister" of the group; looking out for the younger members such as Shinobu and Kaolla. A bit of a tomboy in her school years, Mitsune and Naru Narusegawa have been friends since back in grade school and it was by her invitation that Naru moved into the Hinata House. I just wonder why she fights alot when i enter her room ! Plot Manga= |-| Anime= Character Design Mitsune and Kaolla Su were initially supposed to have each others' personalities. Mitsune was also supposed to be very "realistic" and often commenting on how stupid everyone else is. She was also supposed to be Keitaro's first friend at Hinata House. Mitsune's name is derived from the name of manga artist Mitsune Ayasaka. Concept Gallery File:lh10_186e.jpg Parakelese_Kitsune_Art.png|Pararakelse art of Kitsune Kitsune_Concept.png|Concept Art of Kitsune Kitsune Battle of Hinatasou Concept.png|Kitsune's Outfit from the Battle of Hinatasou File:lvh040.jpg File:LHAMitsuneconcept.jpg File:LHAMitsuneconcept2.jpg File:love_hina_again_01_booklet_03.jpg Gallery File:HarukaMitsunePromo.jpg File:HarKit.jpg File:Kitsune 3.gif File:MitsuneAiwaKotobanoNakani.png File:Kitsune 1.jpg File:Kitsune 2.jpg File:Onsen3.jpg File:LoveHina04.jpg File:Swimsuits.jpg File:DVDCoverKitsune.jpg File:LHAMitsuneMutsumiSaraHaruka.jpg File:lh1-88.jpg File:lh1-92.jpg File:lh9-7.jpg File:lh9-31.jpg File:ert.jpg File:Love_Hina_Again_Intro_12.png File:Ps1 118.jpg| Other Appearances Negima! Magister Negi Magi *A high school rendition of Mitsune in her school uniform appeared on the inside of the dust cover of Negima! Magister Negi Magi #16 (published by Shonen Magazine Comics) along with Naru, Kaolla, Shinobu and Motoko. Trivia *Mitsune's height is 164cm, her BWH measurements are 87.58.83. *Mitsune speaks with a Kansai (Kyoto-area) dialect, which in the English dub of the Anime is rendered as a southern-US accent. *Before Motoko arrived at the Hinata House, Mitsune bore the brunt of Kaolla Su's energy; letting her sleep in her bed and teaching her Japanese. Category:Characters